implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Oxfordshire 1972
Welcome Hi, welcome to Implausable Alternate History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Europe page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) The River Nile-2 04:13, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Some images I loaded- The real flags are from the Wikipedia (like this one- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Coat_of_arms_of_Samarkand.svg), some fake flaked ones are of this page http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/National_Flags_(Axis_vs_Allies_Revised) in the Althistory Wiki and some of the faked ones I made my self. Also see the Flags and logos Page and Blank maps page. Oxfordshire 1972 05:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) File:Flag_of_Kazakhstan.png |Flag of Kazakhstan. File:Flag_of_Turkey.png |Flag of Turkey. File:Flag_of_Tonga.png |Flag of Tonga. File:Flag_of_Morocco.png |flag of Morocco. File:Flag_of_Free_France_1940-1944_.png |Flag_of_Free_France_1940-1944 File:Flag_of_Algeria_.png |Flag of Algeria. File:Flag_of_South_Sudan.png |Flag of S.Sudan. File:Flag_of_Transcaucasian_SFSR.png |Flag_of_Transcaucasian_SFSR File:Flag_of_the_Bahamas.png |Flag of the Bahamas. File:North_Vietnam_Flag.gif |The flag of North Vietnam. File:Ru.png |The Russian flag. File:Tannu-Tuva-1933-1941.png |Tannu-Tuva-1933-1941 Worcestershire- UDI 1996 I like Worcestershire- UDI 1996, its a good idea. 11:45, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re-Admins gon. I agree about the admins. You could always adopt it.The River Nile-2 14:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : :-)Oxfordshire 1972 16:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) How can I apply for admin powers? Godfrey Raphael 12:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I made a blog post about the adoption of this wiki. Please post your comments and thoughts here. Thank you. Godfrey Raphael 14:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I also made you a shortcut template like the ones that the Althist wiki uses. Check it out here Template:UDI95. Have fun and enjoy! Godfrey Raphael 14:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Krakozhia in your TL Can I make an article about my country in your TL? Thanks! Godfrey Raphael 14:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) You can make an article about Mercia in my TL Birth of Krakozhia if you like. See you there! Godfrey Raphael 15:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Glad to hear that. Yay! Godfrey Raphael 15:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) You are now a bueracrat southerndude here, the wikis founder, you are now a beuracrat, thank you for improving the wiki so well.-Southerndude your welcome. Southerndude 14:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) of course you can invite them, the game starts now! Southerndude 14:25, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ok, i go to the library some times to, about once or twice a week when im not at school, so what do you need help with? Southerndude 16:39, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Admin name Would you like a funny admin name just like the ones on the original Althist Wiki? Make it here at the Department of Implausibility. Cheers! Godfrey Raphael 09:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re-welcome : :-)Swointu Q Larsen 02:38, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Swointu Q Larsen 02:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) CPV your still on CPV, please stay on that game, and i made a new game. Southerndude 14:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) so whats up? Im making lunch in my schools ovenSoutherndude 16:46, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Im on CPV still. talks begin tommorow around the same time i messaged you earlyier today, ive got to get to class. see ya, southerndude. Southerndude 17:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) OK, Brtian regains all of its former colonies except for Australia, Egypt, and the Sudan. France retains indepdance with OTL's Vichy France borders. Portugal, Italy, and eastern Spain will be granted indepandace in the Franco-German Commonwealth. Is that alright? Canada is directly reannexed by Britain as well. Southerndude 14:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, I agee to it. You can keep Ghana to.Oxfordshire 1972 15:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) spelling i fixed a lot of spelling mestake's on Radioactive animals (1983: Doomsday) hope this is ok?Wingman1 16:58, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I dont't mide.Oxfordshire 1972 17:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) badges i turned on the badges. i just wanted to give it a try out an see how it works. if they is any problems i will turn it off.Wingman1 21:36, March 12, 2012 (UTC) That's ok, I don't understand them either, so lets watch them.Oxfordshire 1972 02:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Alternate Confedracy Useful images for an Confederate navy of WW2?Oxfordshire 1972 17:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) looks good for me. are you going for a TL-191 type of WW 2 Confedracy?Wingman1 17:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC) OKOxfordshire 1972 07:23, March 29, 2012 (UTC) When or if you do a Alternate Confedracy Airforce page let me know. :)Wingman1 20:21, March 28, 2012 (UTC) OKOxfordshire 1972 07:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) . thanks, i just god banned for a week from althistory wiki for adopting a map game this guy just wrote 5 words on, and it called hijacking, which is bull crap, but LurkerLordB hates me, so it figures. DeanSims 14:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I dont see the problem with promoting map games, it has to do with the wiki, hell, when ever you start working on Doomsday 1983 you get a huge freaking message, and its not like your doing it to pages, just messaging. LG's ok, but LurkerLordB is just a f***ing as* h**e. DeanSims 14:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) so whats up? DeanSims 14:30, April 4, 2012 (UTC) yeah. he never realy liked me and this is the second time in 1 day hes banned me. and on spring break to. waht a shame. DeanSims 14:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) on your comment, he tries to control evrything to make it go his way, he likes to god mod,e never should have become an admn, I wish i could remove him from his power position. DeanSims 14:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) just out of curoisity, why dont you reply to meassages very often? DeanSims 15:25, April 4, 2012 (UTC) your totaly right about all of it. and then i get in trouble for being a little implasuible onmap games and trying to make country strong. in this map game im playing lurk had the Byzanitne EMpire at its hight tie with Armenia, thats bull, and then he and RWG win all of there battles, they can godmod, but no one else can. DeanSims 15:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) i was freinds wityh Kunarian, he was a good kid. we should invite them to join this wiki! DeanSims 15:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks.DeanSims 16:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) LurkerLordB, not LordGanon If you are going to insult people, can you please insult the right ones? I don't have anything to do with 1983: Doomsday, the dispute with Detectivekenny, and I did not ban Kunarian or RandomWriterGuy at all. That was my superior, LordGanon (who agreed with me on the DeanSims issue too).LurkerLordB (Talk) 22:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.Oxfordshire 1972 15:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) so you realy dont like me huh? DeanSims 20:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) figures, im not welcome on any wiki. im through with this one then. DeanSims 20:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) i saw wut u rote on LLB's talk page, "i dont realy like DS anyway, wish hed just stop" DeanSims 20:22, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I think UserOxford said " I don't like DS, he's always swearing. " in relation to some rude posts.[[User:The River Nile-2|The River Nile-2 01:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC)]]